


Hot Damn

by honestgrins



Series: To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [194]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Actor!Caroline, All Human, Alternate Universe - Celebrity, CEO!Klaus, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 06:33:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23846776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestgrins/pseuds/honestgrins
Summary: Anonymous asked: Klaroline celebrity Au+ fake relationship that turns into a real one.
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Series: To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [194]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/378628
Comments: 3
Kudos: 43





	Hot Damn

“I’m not the actor here, sweetheart.”

Caroline stared, floored by how earnest he seemed to be. “But I thought-”

Licking his lips, Klaus pulled her closer to him, the lack of distance hardly appropriate for the dance floor of a high-end fundraising gala. Still, she didn’t dare move away - not when he looked at her like that. “I know what you thought,” he murmured against her ear. “But you’re not just another fling, not to me.”

“How many girls have you said that to?” she joked, knowing immediately it was the wrong thing to say. His shoulder was stiff beneath her hand as they danced, and he put a few inches between them. “I’m sorry, I’m just…confused.”

“Apparently.” His tone was smooth, if a little dejected. 

He was hardly the cool, collected CEO she’d met through her agent, intent on saving his reputation by dating the good girl of Hollywood. A few dates at restaurants mainly populated by paparazzi, attending the right parties while hand-in-hand, their relationship was scripted to the letter. Caroline wasn’t sure when the arrangement changed, but he wasn’t the only one to think it had; she was just surprised to see him vocalize it. First, by inviting her to a private island where no publicity could find them, then, by insisting it was to get to know her better.

The _real_ her, and not for the sake of grounding candid interviews in some truth. And it threw her. "You like me?“

His brow furrowed in utter confusion. "How could I not?”

“I’m…” But it would do no good to delve into the many reasons a successful, debonair business titan could do better than a high school grad who got lucky with a scene-stealing character on a teen show. She didn’t fight years of insecurities just to slide back into them when a _really_ hot guy happened to show a genuine interest. Forcing herself to live in the moment - and a pretty good one, at that - she gave into a smile and tugged him back into her. “Where are we going?”


End file.
